cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Marae
Marae is the goddess of the land of Mareth, where the game mainly takes place. She is found via the Lake Boat. = Encounter = Marae will appear to be a feminine figure, trapped in or part of a tree on an otherwise abandoned island. When the player meets Marae for the first time, Marae will explain how the demons of Mareth used to be humans who developed magic, initially in peace. Eventually, magic was carelessly used for hedonistic purposes and carnal desires, slowly corrupting its wielders, and spreading. She also explains that the demons have constructed a factory in the mountains in order to pump corrupted sexual fluids into her lake, slowly corrupting her. She cannot hold on much longer if the factory is not shut down. Note: If the player character approaches Marae before the Factory Quest has been initiated, and is too corrupted (Corruption score of 66 or higher), Marae will angrily send the character away. After listening to Marae, players whose corruption and libido scores add up to 80 or more may notice a button labeled "Boob." Clicking this will make the player character attempt to grope Marae, which will make the goddess lash out, lowering the character's hit points to almost nothing and knocking them back into the boat with no option but returning to their camp. = Factory Quest = After explaining the backstory of Mareth's corruption, Marae will direct the player to seek out the Factory, where they must turn off the flow of corrupting fluids that the demons are dumping in the lake. When the player goes to the Factory and reaches the control center, which can only be accessed by defeating the Omnibus, they will be presented with the choice of making the Factory explode by overloading the valves, or just shutting it down and smashing the controls. Either of choice will lead to different storyline outcomes: * Overloading the valves to blow the factory up will, despite good intentions, cause Marae to become completely corrupted. This will activate the Corrupted Route. * Shutting down the factory and smashing the controls will save Marae, and she will remain "pure". This will result in the Pure Route. Either decision will complete the quest, however no rewards or consequences will be revealed until the player visits Marae again. = Pure Route = By choosing to smash the factory controls instead of overloading the pumps, Marae will be saved from corruption and remain pure. Given how this seems like a more temporary solution, it is possible that the factory can be reopened in future versions of the game. Currently, however, this solution is as permanent as the alternative. After shutting down the factory, the player may return to Marae, where they will receive a Pure Pearl as their reward. This is possible even if the player character is fully corrupted at this point. = Corrupted Route = Destroying the factory by overloading the valves will cause it to explode and release massive amounts of fluid into the lake, corrupting Marae completely. If the player decides to visit Marae after that, she will have been corrupted, and will try to mate with the player. The Corrupted Route consists of 2 different encounters with Marae. These are not to be confused with the initial encounters before the Factory Quest. Note: If the player has wings after completing the first encounter, the second encounter will be skipped and cannot be triggered again. It is advised to remove wings before the first encounter. After the Corrupted Route has been initiated, it is not possible to encounter or interact with Marae apart from within these stages. Each encounter can take place only once. After the second encounter, Marae will no longer be encounterable in the game. First Encounter The first encounter will be triggered when the player uses the Boat to find Marae, after the factory valves have been destroyed, for the first time. It is recommended to save your game before doing this. Marae will reveal that she has succumbed to corruption and initially wants the player to watch her masturbate, before inviting the player to have sex with her. The player will then have 3 options: * Run: The hero will simply run away. * Lethicite: The hero attempts to steal Marae's Lethicite. This may fail, but high speed or evasion stats can increase the odds of success drastically. * Accept: Choosing to mate with Marae will result in the hero and Marae fucking each other forever, and a Game Over. There are 4 possible outcomes to that, depending on whether or not running away, or stealing the Lethicite, was successful. Note: If the player does not successfully steal the Lethicite during this encounter, the Lethicite will be lost forever. Run (Successful) This scenario may be more likely to occur when the player's speed stat and evasion stats are high. The player runs away, hearing Marae's laughter in the background. No effects gained. The player returns to camp. Run (Unsuccessful) -- ((Unconfirmed result, more research needed)) This scenario is unconfirmed to exist, but may require a low speed/evasion stat to trigger. Marae stops the player and rapes them. * If the player qualifies as Female, they will gain the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk. ** This increases fertility drastically and decreases their gestational time. * If the player qualifies as Male, they will gain the Marae's Gift - Stud perk. ** This increases the chance for vaginally penetrated NPCs to be impregnated by the player, as well as granting a +25% chance of impregnating Edryn, and increases the number of children that Tamani becomes pregnant with by +3. * If the player qualifies as Hermaphrodite, they will either gain the Marae's Gift - Stud perk, or the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk, whereas the former is more likely. Note: It is fully possible to choose which perk(s) to gain, regardless of starting gender. More on that at the bottom of this page ("Choosing gender qualifications"). The player returns to camp. Steal Lethicite (Successful) This scenario is more likely to occur if the player has a high speed stat, as well as evasion stats. The player manages to avoid Marae's tentacles and steals her Lethicite before running off towards the boat. Marae simply sighs. The player obtains Marae's Lethicite. The player returns to camp. Steal Lethicite (Unsuccessful) This scenario is more likely to occur when the player's speed stat and evasion stats are low. Marae stops the player and rapes them. * If the player qualifies as Female, they will gain the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk. ** This increases fertility drastically and decreases their gestational time. * If the player qualifies as Male, they will gain the Marae's Gift - Stud perk. ** This increases the chance for vaginally penetrated NPCs to be impregnated by the player, as well as granting a +25% chance of impregnating Edryn, and increases the number of children that Tamani becomes pregnant with by +3. The latter two effects are the only known concrete values for this perk's effects. * If the player qualifies as Hermaphrodite, they will either gain the Marae's Gift - Stud perk, or the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk, whereas the former is more likely. Note: It is fully possible to choose which perk(s) to gain, regardless of starting gender. More on that at the bottom of this page. The player returns to camp. Second Encounter If the player has finished the First Encounter after destroying the Factory valves, they can once again use the Boat to find Marae, in which case the second, final encounter will take place. ''Note: If the player has wings after the first encounter, this encounter will be skipped and the game will proceed past it. No effects will be gained.'' It is recommended to remove wings before the first encounter. When the player encounters Marae again, the goddess will immediately rape the player. The player will then be granted another perk. The perk given will depend on how what perk(s) the player already has, as well as the player's gender qualifications. * If the player qualifies as Male, and possesses the Marae's Gift - Stud perk, the player will be granted the Marae's Gift - Profactory perk. ** This perk will triple the cum production rate of the player. * If the player qualifies as Male, but does not possess the Marae's Gift - Stud perk, the player will be granted the Marae's Gift - Stud perk. ** This is the same perk as the one in the first encounter. * If the player qualifies as Female, and possesses the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk, the player will be granted the Marae's Gift - Buttslut perk. ** This perk increases the player's anal wetness to 2 and never lets it drop below 2. * If the player qualifies as Female, but does not possess the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk, the player will be granted the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk. ** This is the same perk as the one in the first encounter. * If the player qualifies as Hermaphrodite, and possesses the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk, the player will be granted the Marae's Gift - Stud perk. * If the player qualifies as Hermaphrodite, and possesses the Marae's Gift - Stud perk, the player will be granted the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk. * If the player qualifies as Hermaphrodite, but does not possess any of these perks, the player will be granted either the Marae's Gift - Stud perk, or the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk. ** As you can see, Hermaphrodites cannot gain the Buttslut or Profactory perks. They will instead receive whichever perk they didn't get from the first encounter. :: If they didn't get any perk from the first encounter at all, they are more likely to obtain the Marae's Gift - Stud perk than the Marae's Gift - Fertility perk. After this rape scene and perk reward, the player will return to camp and Marae can no longer be encountered. This is more or less the end of the Corrupted Route. However, there will be an "aftermath" event. = Aftermath = After the player has destroyed the Factory and then finished both encounters with Marae during the Corrupted Route, a plant sprout will eventually appear in the outskirts of the player's camp, after some time has passed. The player can choose whether to destroy the plant, or let it be. By letting it be and choosing to nurture it, the plant may eventually grow up to become Holli, a Camp Follower. The plant sprout will appear regardless of how Marae's encounters progressed, or if the second encounter was skipped due to the player having wings. However, it will not appear before they are both over and no longer triggerable. = Marae's Lethicite = Marae's Lethicite is an item that can be used for multiple purposes, but only a limited amount of times before fully consumed. * If Rathazul is a Camp Follower, he can offer to use 1/3 of the Lethicite's power to create a protective thorn canopy for the camp. * If Corrupted Jojo is an enslaved Camp Follower, the Lethicite can be used to turn him into Tentacle Jojo. * The player can also give some of the Lethicite to the Hellhound Master in exchange for the Hellfire perk. * If the player gives all of the Lethicite to the Hellhound Master, this will result in a bad end. = Choosing gender qualifications = In the first and second encounters with Marae during the Corrupt Route, it is fully possible to choose which perks to gain, regardless of starting gender. For instance, here is a tested and working way to make a female character qualify as male: * Use Reducto (Rathazul eventually offers them for purchase if he is a Camp Follower) to shrink Breasts and Nipples to their minimum size (flat-chested with 1/4 inch nipple). * Eat enough Large Blue Eggs to make the player character's vagina and clit disappear, and a penis grow instead. * You might wanna reduce hip and/or butt size, but this may not be required. Once the character does not possess female endowments anymore, they will be able to gain the perks for males. The perks will be permanent, even if the character decides to change gender or grow new parts afterwards. Vice versa, it is likely that removing all penises and balls, then growing a vagina and possibly also breasts, will let a male character gain the female-only perks. = Notes = * The player can encounter Marae as often as they'd like before the Factory Quest has been completed. If the Factory has been destroyed, corrupting Marae, only 2 more encounters with her may take place. * It is wise to carefully plan what rewards to obtain from Marae before shutting down or destroying the factory. Even failing to steal the Lethicite, or failing to run away, can be rewarding in its own way. * Marae and her Lethicite are not to be confused with the demon queen, Lethice. * You can read more about Marae's Lethicite on its own wiki page. Category:NPC Category:Female